Lost Generation
by Rock X
Summary: nuevos chicos aparecen!!!!!y una nueva aventura comienza
1. Default Chapter

"Digimon Lost Generation"  
  
Por: Rock X  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Tai ,Matt ,Izzy ,Sora ,Mimi ,Tk ,Kari ,Joe ,Davis ,Yolei ,Kodi ,Ken ,Wallace ,Takato ,Ruki ,Lee ,Juri ,Hirokau, Kenta y Shiuchon, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo/Toei Animation ,los demás son propiedad mía ^-^ (uff...)  
  
DEDICADO A: Sakura Ishida, Nysa, Mimi (la fashion Diva) Adi y Richard  
  
Cap. 1 "Un nuevo elegido"  
  
Un día común ,en la común ciudad de Tokyo Japón ,en los suburbios de Odaiba ,recien una "familia" se acababa de mudar a un pequeño recinto del edificio ,en el departamento no.10 ,todo era un desorden ,cajas por todos lados ,algunos muebles fuera de lugar....mientras que dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraba un joven de cabello Rubio ,ojos color castaño ,y de estatura mediana ,llevaba puesto un chaleco color rojo ,debajo una camiseta de manga larga color blanco , y unos pantalones holgados ,el joven se encontraba recostado en su cama y con un par de audifonos en los oídos...  
  
-Por que........por que?-se decia a si mismo el joven mientras escuchaba algo de musica clasica  
  
-ROCK!!!!!-se escucho gritar al otro lado de su puerta  
  
-mmmmmmm?....-el joven desperto de su trance y se levanto-que sucede mamá?  
  
-Hijo ,mira que desastre tienes aqui ,parece que paso un huracan ,por que no te pusiste a recojer como te lo pedi?-le decia su madre mientras entraba al cuarto  
  
-Lo siento ........pero tenía otras cosas en mente....-contesto apenado el joven  
  
-Rock....hijo ,sé que es dificil para ti estar en una nueva ciudad ,pero ya verás que pronto te acostumbraras ,mirá ,por que no sales por un rato? ,para que te familiarices con el lugar-le pidio su madre  
  
-Esta bien....-Rock dío un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salío con una mochila negra en hombros  
  
Mientras caminaba...  
  
-Bien...pues algo bueno deve tener esta ciudad-se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por ahí.....de pronto ,un lugar lleno de flores rosadas llamo su atención...  
  
-Wow.....parece ser un buen lugar ,ire a ver-Rock se dirijío directo al tronco de aquellos arboles rosas ,donde se sentó ,saco un cuaderno de dibujo y comenzo a hacer lo ovío...  
  
-Este sitiío es relajante-decia mientras cerraba los ojos alegremente  
  
-PERO QUE LINDO DIBUJO!!!!!!  
  
-HAAAAAA!!!!!!!-Rock salto a la rama de un arbol del susto  
  
-Koniichiwa!!!-le saludo una chica de cabellera china ,color café ,ojos de igual color y de estatura alta ,ella llevaba puesta una blusa de cuello alto color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla...  
  
-...........por que me asustar de esa forma?-pregunto Rock seríamente  
  
-Perdoname ,no pensé que te fuera a asustar-se disculpo la chica haciendo una caravana  
  
-No hay cuidado-decia Rock bajando del arból ,pero piso una rama delgada y cayo al suelo directamente de cara...  
  
-haaaayy ,estas bien?-pregunto la chica asustada  
  
-No......hay.......provlema......ouch.....  
  
-dejame ayudarte ^-^U-la chica ayudo a Rock a levantarse del suelo  
  
-Gracias.......más bien......Arigato  
  
-No fue nada ,dejame presentarme ,mi nombre es Sakura Ishida ,soy de Yokohama ,pero me gusta venir para aca de vez en cuando ,por que aqui hay unos hermosos arboles de cerezo!!!!  
  
-Yo soy Rock Strife ,me acabo de mudar a Japón apenas ayer  
  
-Que bien ^-^  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Bueno ,a mi me gusta dar recorridos turisticos ,así que yo podría ser tu guía!!!!  
  
-Muchas gracias.......pero No ,prefiero seguír dibujando  
  
-Ouuuuu ,por favor no seas tan aguafiestas ,vamos!!!!-Sakura arrevato el cuaderno de Rock y salío corriendo  
  
-O...O....OYE!!!!! ,ese cuaderno es de mi pertenencia ,buelve aqui ladrona!!!!!!-Rock comenzo a correr detras de Sakura ,hasta que despues de un rato ambos se cansarón y se detuvierón...  
  
-Ya.....debuelveme......mi........cuaderno!!!!!-decía Rock respirando agitadamente por la corretiza  
  
-Esta bién ,aqui esta  
  
-Por que me haces correr así? ,que no vez que pude haber muerto!!!??  
  
-Perdoname ^-^U  
  
-Bueno.......eso ya no importa.......asi que ,mejor me voy.....  
  
-Espera!!!!  
  
-Ahora que quieres?  
  
-Me gustaría platicar un poco más contigo  
  
-Deacuerdo......-Ambos se sentarón en la banca mas sercana  
  
-Por que los arboles de cerezo son rosas?-decia Sakura  
  
-heeeee?  
  
-Me gustaría que fueran azules!!!! ,o amarillos!!!!!  
  
-.........  
  
-Sucede algo Rock?  
  
-no........solo pensaba que eres una niña muy extraña  
  
-No me digas niña!!!!!  
  
-Por que no? si soy mayor que tu  
  
-Pero yo soy mas alta!!!!!jajajajajaja  
  
-Oye ,no te burles de mi estatura ,ya verás cuando sea mas alto que tu y no me puedas ni ver la cara ¬_¬  
  
-jajajajajajaja ,ya lo creo ,por ahora devo disfrutar el momento ^-^  
  
-...............  
  
-Sabés ,hace tiempo tuve un sueño muy extraño ,en el aparecia una extraña sombra ,con forma de fuego ,detras de ella estava un simbolo en forma de ala........  
  
-mmmmm.....  
  
-Te estoy aburriendo?  
  
-No ,es solo que yo tuve un sueño parecido.....  
  
-Encerio? igual?  
  
-No.......en el mío aparecia la sombra de........no lo sé ,era demasiado extraño ,parecia la sombra de un robot o algo parecido....eso si ,tenía la forma de una bola ,detras suyo había un simbolo.....  
  
-eran alas?  
  
-No.....era una luna con alas......  
  
-Wow!!!!! que extraños sueños no crees?  
  
-si...  
  
-Crees que signifique algo?  
  
-No lo sé.......de todas formas ,yo no creo en esas cosas  
  
-mmmmm ,que mal.....  
  
-Pero en algo me recuerda a Digimon ,a ti no?  
  
-tienes razón ^-^  
  
-Yo tengo un digivice ,pero como nos acabamos de mudar no he tenido tiempo de sacarlo  
  
-yo también tengo uno ,mira.....-Sakura saca un digivice color Azul  
  
-Que grande esta.......me permites ver la hora?  
  
-Claro....  
  
-Rayos!!!! me tengo que ir ,espero volver a verte pronto-decia Rock mientras levantaba sus cosas  
  
-Ya te vas?  
  
-Me temo que si ,mi madre me dijo que saliera por un rato y ya ha pasado mas de una hora ,ademas........tengo ambre-(gruñido de estomago)  
  
-Bueno ,te veo aqui mañana a la misma hora,no faltes!!!!!-decia Sakura mientras se alejaba  
  
-espera!!!! ,que tal si no puedo venir!!!??-Sakura no alcanzo a escucharlo pues ya estaba bastante lejos-Que chica tan rara.....-penso Rock retirandose  
  
Al llegar al departamento.....  
  
-Mamá ya llegue!!!!-aviso Rock desde la entrada ,pero no había nadie en casa-Vaya ,quiza salio de compras......mejor veo la Tv por un rato....-Rock encendio la Tv ,y oportunamente estavan pasando Digimon Tamers  
  
-Hablando del rey de roma -decia Rock mientras sacaba una soda del refrigerador cuando de pronto...  
  
Titititititititit...........tititititititititi.......itititititititi  
  
-Que es ese ruido?  
  
Continuara....  
  
Hey!!! termine el capitulo uno!!!! ,que les parecio? esta bien ,quiza me fui demasiado despacio con las presentaciones y no aparecio ningún digimon ,y tampoco ningún niño elegido ¬_¬ ,pero les prometo que para el capitulo que sigue ya aparecerán Digimons ,aún no se si pondre Niños Elegidos ^-^ ,pero si tienen alguna queja ,comentario ,sujerencia o fan arts mandenmelos a:  
  
Rock_x@Pallet-Town.com no se pierdan el capitulo que sigue!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. ......

"Digimon Lost Generation"   
  
Por: Rock X  
  
ADVERTENCIA:Creo que si leyerón el capitulo 1 ya sabén cual es la advertencia ¬_¬U  
  
Dedicado a: Sakura Ishida, Nysa ,Mimi (la fashion Diva) Adi y Richard García  
  
Cap.2 "Mi digimon compañero?"  
  
-Que es ese ruido?-Se dijo asi mismo Rock mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto para averiguar que era ese ruido ,ya adentro desepmaco unas cuantas cajas...  
  
Tititititititititi..............tititititititit...........titititititii......  
  
-Pero si es mi digivice!!!-Exclamo Rock aliviado-Pero........donde esta mi Terriermon!!!!!.....Buuuuuaaaaa ,ya se me murio!!!-  
  
De pronto una resplandeciente luz salio del digivice dejando ciego a Rock por un momento ,cuando abrio los ojos no podía creer lo que veía.....  
  
-HAAAAA!!!!! donde estoy?  
  
-Hola!!!!-le saludo una voz robotica  
  
-mmmmm?.....no veo a nadie.....quien me saludo?-dijo Rock mirando para todos lados  
  
-Aqui abajo!!!!!-grito la voz ,Rock volteo la mirada hacía abajo y......  
  
-HAAAAAA!!!! quien eres tu!!!???  
  
-Pero qe griton eres ,juju ^-^  
  
-oye ,dejame gritar quieres? ¬_¬ , por cierto que o quien eres tu?  
  
-Mi nombre es Filemon ,y soy tu compañero digimon  
  
-mi.....compañero digimon?....esto deve ser un sueño......  
  
-no lo creo ^-^-dijo el pequeño robot tocando a Rock de las piernas  
  
-mmmmmm.....-rock no pudo evitar abrazar al robot ,asi que lo tomo en sus brazos y lo miro fijamente ,el pequeño robot se sentia muy tranquilo en los brazos de quien sería su nuevo dueño...  
  
-Sabes Filemon? ,eres identico a la sombra que vi en sueños anteriores ,con una extraña cola ,redondo ,con pequeñas orejas......  
  
-ROCK!!!!!  
  
-Creo que tu madre te llama ,nos veremos despues Rock  
  
-Espera!!!!-nuevamente Rock perdio la vista ,y al abrir los ojos estava nuevamente en su cuarto...  
  
-Pero.....habra sido un sueño?-Rock reviso nuevamente su digivice ,y ahi estava.....un nuevo Digitama (para no decir nuevo huevo ¬_¬)  
  
-Rock!!!! ya llegaste!!!!??  
  
-Mamá!!??-grito Rock mientras salia de su habitación  
  
-Donde te habias metido? te dije que solo salieras por un momento!!!!-grito su madre asustada  
  
-Perdon ,pero esque pasarón muchas cosas :P  
  
-Lo bueno es que ya estas de vuelta -.-  
  
-Veo que fuiste de compras ^-^ ,que bueno por que ya tenía hambre (gruñido)  
  
-Veo que si ,jajajajajajajaja ^-^ ,anda vete a lavar las manos  
  
-Deacuerdo-Rock se dirijio al baño donde comenzo a lavarse ,pero cuando volteo a ver el espejo se veía reflejada la tv.......y ahi estava......Filemon ,en un episodio de Digimon?  
  
-Pero que......!!!!-rapidamente Rock volteo a ver la tv...pero ya no estava-Es mi imaginación  
  
Hora de la cena....  
  
-Hijo ,cuando fui de compras vi una escuela muy linda ,asi que aproveche y te fui a inscribir ^-^  
  
-QUE!!!!???(rock casi escupe la comida)  
  
-Asi es ,pasado mañana iras a la escuela ,asi que vete preparando ^-^  
  
-Pe.....pe....pero mamá!!!  
  
Al día siguiente.....  
  
Rock se levanto muy temprano ,asi que decidio ir al parque al que había ido el día pasado....  
  
-mmmmmm ,que solitario esta aqui por las mañanas...... -_-  
  
-Pasamela Izzy!!!!!-se escucho un grito  
  
-mmmm? ,un partido ,ire a ver ^-^-Rock se dirijío hacia las canchas ,y en un campo abierto estavan varios chicos jugando football....  
  
-...........que bien juega ese chico.....  
  
-Te refieres a Tai?-se escucho la voz de una chica detras de el  
  
-heeeee?......si es que se llama Tai ,pues si me refiero a él-respondio Rock sin voltear a ver a la chica  
  
-Mucho gusto ,me llamo Mimi Tachikawa ,y tu?  
  
-Yo soy Rock Strife......  
  
-No eres de por aqui verdad?  
  
-No.....hace dos días que me mude   
  
-Siempre luces asi de triste?  
  
-No.....  
  
-Vaya pero que triste me pone el solo verte ,anda por que no te unes al partido ^-^-decia Mimi jalando a Rock  
  
-Pe....pe....pero yo no sé jugar.....porfavor.....  
  
-Anda ,dejame presentarte ante todos ^-^ ,HEY!!!  
  
-No ,no es necesario ,encerio! yo ya me iba!!!!-Rock sale corriendo del lugar  
  
-Que sucede Mimi?-voltea Tai  
  
-Pues.....nada.......  
  
Mientras......  
  
-uff.......uff......po.....por....por que me trata tan bien?......-decia Rock mientras corria ,de pronto....POW!!!!  
  
-OUCH!!!  
  
-lo....lo siento......-se disculpo Rock  
  
-No hay cuidado Rock  
  
-heee?.......hoo...eres tu ¬_¬  
  
-Que ,no te alegras de verme?  
  
-pues.....  
  
-No me respondas ,ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos!!!!-Sakura jalo el brazo de Rock  
  
-Espera!!! ,no tan rapido!!!! acabo de correr y creo que me estan dando nauceas!!!-se quejaba Rock  
  
-Ya llegamos ,no te preocupes ^-^......Rock?  
  
-BUAAGGGGG!!!!!........  
  
-Yuc!!!! Rock porfavor en otro lado si?!!!!!!  
  
-Que quieres que haga ,cuando corro mucho me dan nauceas!!!!  
  
-Que chico tan raro eres ¬.¬  
  
-Pues tu eres mas ¬_¬  
  
-Hey ,chicos!!!!!-grito Sakura ,y dos chicos voltearón ,una era morena de cabello negro y largo hasta detras de la espalta ,todo recogido en una cola ,ojos cafés y vestia un uniforme ,el otro era de estatura media ,cabello color café claro ,ojos de igual color y con un par de anteojos ,el llevaba puesto un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta color negro...  
  
-mm.........  
  
-Rock te presento a Adi y Richard ,chicos el es Rock ^-^  
  
-Mucho gusto Rock-saludo Adi  
  
-Igualmente-saludo Rich  
  
-Si.....el gusto es mío......  
  
-Oye Rock ,te ves mas deprimido que ayer ,te sucede algo?-pregunto Sakura preocupada  
  
-No....nada ,es solo que recorde algo de mi antigua escuela.....  
  
-hooooo.....bueno ,quería decirte que mis amigos también tuvierón un sueño parecido  
  
-A que te refieres con parecido?  
  
-Pues.....  
  
-Dejame contarle Sakura-intervino Richard  
  
-Esta bien ^-^  
  
-En nuestro sueño no aparece una sombra de un animal ,sino que se trata de la sombra de algún humano ,y al parecer tiene el brazo levantado y en la mano sujeta algo   
  
-Eso no tiene nada de parecido con mi sueño-replico Rock enfadado  
  
-Pero.....Rock ,por que te enfadas?-pregunto Adi  
  
-Esque.......no lo sé ,desde que vi a Filemon.......ups-Rock se tapo la boca  
  
-Filemon?......podrías explicarnos eso?-dijo Sakura sospechosamente  
  
-No tego por que decirtelo....  
  
-Pero somos amigos no?  
  
-Quien dijo eso?  
  
-Pero.......  
  
-Callate!!!!!!-Rock sale corriendo nuevamente  
  
Continuara.....  
  
jajajaja ,ven? les dije que aparecerían digimons y niños elegidos!!!! ,bueno ,aunque sea salieron un ratito no? ,y creo que este episodio me salio medio gacho ¬_¬ (medio?) ,me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta el capitulo 2 ,por que el 1 los ha de aver aburrido no? jejeje ,en fin ,si tienen Fan arts ,sujerencias ,comentarios o regaños denmelos a mi:  
  
Rock_x@Pallet-Town.com  
  
(despues de todo..........yo soy quien escribe estos fics no?) 


End file.
